<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wires Crossed by theMadStarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297302">Wires Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker'>theMadStarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rimming, Technically?, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was hopelessly in love with a Tony Stark who kept him at arm's length. The reasons why are not what he expected at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Venom-X-Change-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wires Crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts">Sparcina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hnn first time writing anything with venom and I write something like a sex marathon. Please excuse me as I have no idea what I'm doing 😭 also, if I'm missing a tag, feel free to let me know 🥺 I'm also sure this is riddled with typos so woops. Hope it's not too bad 😅</p><p>I hope you like it, Sparcina!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>There was always something different about Tony Stark. Peter knew it. The rest of the world knew it. It was his genius, his cleverness… a million and one qualities that just set him apart from the rest.</p><p>It was a fact that was harmless enough but to Peter, it took a whole other meaning when they met. The shortness of his breath rivaled the sheer excitement he felt upon seeing the older man sitting there, that familiar but foreign smirk on his face.</p><p>"Mr. Stark–" One step forward and Peter's spidey senses shot through his body in a flood of <em>dangerdangerdanger</em>. His knees went weak but one sticky hand on the wall kept him from buckling.</p><p>"You okay, Mr. Parker?" Mr. Stark accessed him, eyes roaming, while May's eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm– I'm alright," Peter stuttered as he fought to get his screaming senses to calm down. "Just really… Hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Skipped lunch cause– you know."</p><p>It was a weak excuse but they were strangers so he didn't expect Stark to really question it.</p><p>Mr. Stark didn't buy it and something flickered in his eyes… Concern? The older man stood and May followed, worried.</p><p>He needed to get himself under control. He was still relatively new to his superpowers so– what the fuck.</p><p>Suddenly, Peter could breathe again. As suddenly as it had come, his spidey senses went silent as though nothing was wrong. Was it a fluke? He still wasn't used to all the weird things his body was going through. Doubt and uncertainty was a familiar feeling as he filed away the anomaly for another time.</p><p>A gentle but firm hand landed on his shoulder and his heart jumped, startling him back to his meeting with his favorite hero.</p><p>Their eyes met and the telltale signs of Peter's silly crush became evident. Heart pounding, breath shallow, and warmth infused in his cheeks. Looking into those sharp brown eyes, Peter felt… dazed?</p><p>"How about we talk in your room, Mr. Parker?" Mr. Stark suggested.</p><p>"I'll get dinner started," May offered, "If you want to join us, Mr. Stark?"</p><p>The older man gave a warm smile but shook his head. "I don't want to intrude and I'm sure you guys will have a lot to talk about after I leave."</p><p>May looked relieved but Peter knew it was only because she felt pressured to cook a decent dinner if Mr. Stark was staying.</p><p>"Mr. Parker," Mr. Stark encouraged him with a squeeze of his fingers, "if you'll lead the way."</p><p>"Congratulations on the internship, Pete," May added as he and Mr. Stark walked to his room.</p><p>Internship?</p><p>Peter didn't say a thing and he didn't need to because as soon as the door closed, Mr. Stark spoke.</p><p>"So, Spider-Man, what happened out there?"</p><p>Peter looked at him, wide-eyed and ready to deny it. It was futile, of course. Tony got him to confess his identity as Spider-man but as he watched the older man drive off, he didn't think it went too badly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>What Peter hoped to happen and what actually happened are two different things.</p><p>Maybe it was his silly crush on the older man, but when Tony Stark personally came to recruit him, he thought they'd actually spend time together. Not that they didn't spend time together but it was so much less than he wanted.</p><p>Not to mention that there was this thing that Tony did. It was a thing Peter hated and wanted so desperately to break through but he just didn't know how.</p><p>Tony kept him at arm's length. They spent a god-awful amount of time in the lab together and yeah, there were moments where he felt like they really connected but then Tony would reset the next day.</p><p>Peter was just his official intern. Kept at a distance. Tony wasn't so formal that he didn't joke or put on any airs but there was this barrier that meant their friendship could only go so far. He was polite in a Tony kind of way but he never took that next step that would deepen whatever it was between them.</p><p>At first, Peter was <em>so sure</em> that it was because his crush on the older man was that embarrassingly obvious. Why else would Tony act the way he did? And the thought plagued the younger man because he tried to be professional while being friendly but things just seemed so tangled and impossible.</p><p>Maybe, he just needed a chance, he had thought to himself. So he tried and his fumbled attempts at flirting seemed to make the other man smile. But then that thing happened and it was back to square one.</p><p><br/>Maybe after some thought… Maybe Tony was uncomfortable with all the attempts Peter made to show his interest? But that was before he had gotten the hint that Tony wasn't interested… Maybe Peter was flirting without meaning to?</p><p>They just got along so well that these teasing little banters would start between them and Peter could swear that the older man was interested. But what did he know? He wasn't experienced in that kind of thing and as much as he wanted to rectify that, his heart was set on Tony.</p><p>Peter sighed as he entered his bedroom. His bag, filled to the brim with notebooks and books, was tossed carelessly to the side. He was ready to clock out and take a nice little nap until he went on patrol later in the evening.</p><p>His eyes were already drooping closed when his phone buzzed with an incoming message. He checked it more out of habit than actual desire.</p><p>
  <em>Come over.</em>
</p><p>Peter's eyes shot open.</p><p>The message was from Mr. Stark and like many of his previous messages, they didn't really give him any more info beyond that. And he knew from prior experience that shooting off a "what's up?" Or "??" wouldn't get him an answer either.</p><p>If Peter was busy, he wouldn't go. Tony probably just assumed that was the case during the times his mentee didn't pop up. More often than not, Peter was able to make it though.</p><p>This time… He didn't even have to think about it. His fatigue evaporated, mind and body invigorated by the thought of spending some time with Tony.</p><p>Maybe it was a little sad that he was so eager for the older man's company but he couldn't help being opportunistic. To feel better about it, Peter took a few minutes to shower and change into something more comfortable. </p><p>From Queens to the city, the time passed quickly. It only felt like a couple of minutes had passed by the time he was in the elevator and FRIDAY was directing him to Tony's experimental labs.</p><p>When the doors opened, he knew something was wrong. First off, Tony's favorite brand of music wasn't being blasted off the speakers. It was quiet enough that Peter could hear his steps as he walked further into the labs.</p><p>But then, there was a mounting sense of urgency growing in the pit of his stomach. It was a peculiar sensation, one that confused him because it felt like his spider senses were trying to warn him but… why would it do that here?</p><p>Peter hurried, making sure to keep his steps light just in case there really was a problem.</p><p>Then he caught sight of his mentor. Tony was standing in front of his array of holograms, hands planted firmly on the tabletop and leaning forwards. His head hung loosely between his shoulders with the shadows blurring his eyes.</p><p>On the main screen, there was some sort of formula being constructed but Peter barely noticed. That was because his entire attention was on the black fluid-like substance that was steadily seeping from Tony's back.</p><p>His breath caught and for a split second, he felt like he was in some sort of horror show. Peter could only watch as more and more of that inky darkness flowed over his mentor's trembling body.</p><p>He would've rushed to his side but then his ears caught these sounds that Tony was making– Oh, God… Those weren't the kinda sounds someone would make if they were in pain. That sounded like– His ears turned red, heat mixing in with adrenaline as he stared and stared.</p><p>It was… hypnotic. It should've been frightening because what the fuck was that but… Detached from that sense of horror, what he was seeing was almost beautiful. The darkness spilled out, gleaming and reflecting light as it arched all around his mentor. It looked like it was forming a protective cocoon that, strangely enough, gave the impression of possessiveness.</p><p>The thing that made Peter take action though was that <em>there was too much of it</em>. It seemed like an endless supply of black kept seeping out of Tony's body and it was simply <em>engulfing</em> him.</p><p>No matter how beautiful it looked, Peter couldn't help gasping out his name.</p><p>"Mr. Stark…!"</p><p>Tony's head jerked towards him, surprised. The brown of his eyes were thin discs, pupils dilated.</p><p>All at once, that black cloud rushed back inside the older man as though being sucked in by a vortex. It happened so quickly, surprising the both of them that Peter barely had time to react when Tony dropped to his knees.</p><p>Peter was by his side in an instant, eyes rushing over his mentor's body to find any injuries, any anomalies. All the while, his brain was trying to make sense of what the fuck just happened.</p><p>"Kid…" Tony mumbled. He was crouched, one knee pressed to his chest and his head tipped down. There was sweat on his brow and his shoulder felt hot beneath Peter's palm.</p><p>"Are you okay, sir?" Peter asked. His voice sounded high-pitched to his own ears, just short of panic. "Wha–What was that?"</p><p>Tony looked up and there was a glassy sheen to his eyes. Combined with the fever, Peter came to a quick conclusion.</p><p>"Were you drugged, Mr. Stark?" He asked, trying to see what other damage had been done. "Should I call 9-1-1? Friday?"</p><p>"Kid– Peter," Tony tried to get his attention. Some of the fogginess seemed to recede but it still wasn't enough for Peter. "I know what it was."</p><p>Their contrasting reactions to the situation were just so bizarre that Peter was finding it hard to rationalize. But Tony had been an Avenger and a hero much longer than Peter so maybe dealing with stuff like this was just so typical.</p><p>"What was it?" Peter asked, trying to stay on track.</p><p>"I was working on something and the stupid thing– Ugh, simply put, I got what essentially amounts to sex pollen into my system and–"</p><p>Peter's brain came to a screeching halt. Aphrodisiacs, he knew about those but the term sex pollen seemed to be more intense.</p><p>Still, he had to ask.</p><p>"Like an… aphrodisiac or something?" Peter hedged cautiously.</p><p>Tony grimaced. "Probably worse but nothing I can't handle."</p><p>It was only then that Peter noticed Tony's pants were undone. His crouched over position, it seemed, was deliberate in that it hid the state of his undress and more likely than not, any state of arousal the older man was in.</p><p>Heat crawled up his neck, no doubt turning his cheeks bright red. It also didn't help that some of that blood flow was directed further south.</p><p>His eyes skittered away despite wanting to affirm if Tony was hard. Peter, himself, hunched over a little, hoping to hide his own responding state.</p><p>Peter knew that the best thing to do was to retreat but some part of him didn't want to. This thing could be something they laugh about in the future or something they completely bury in the past and never talk about. Or it could be the thing he needed to get Tony to really see him.</p><p>Besides, he still had so many questions… He just shouldn't be getting <em> hard </em> when something was obviously off in this situation.</p><p>"And that thing that was all over you... Was that something with the um, aphrodisiac?"</p><p>He knew he shouldn't be getting hard and yet… Peter couldn't get the sight out of his mind and his mind puzzled over it, maybe even obsessed over it.</p><p>It was like a void had taken on a physical form but it had also looked fluid in some parts. In others, the thing had looked like it was solid. What really stuck in his mind was how sensual the whole thing appeared but maybe it was his perception of Tony that was to blame, not the way some weird liquid solid moved.</p><p>Tony's grimace only deepened and Peter felt bad for putting him on the spot when he was in such a precarious situation. But he knew… He knew that Tony would brush it off if he left now. He would reset and push Peter away.</p><p>Peter didn't want that so he clung to the situation.</p><p>"That… that was something else, Pete," Tony said hesitatingly.</p><p>Were they at a stalemate? Tony could've gotten up at any moment but he just stayed there, as did Peter. At this moment, were they both…?</p><p>"I'll explain another time, but right now..." Tony cleared his throat, "I got some things to take care of. If you don't mind."</p><p>Peter looked away but forced himself to turn back to his mentor.</p><p>"Why did you text me if you were busy, sir?" Peter asked. Then he licked his lips, boldly pushing forward, "Does it hurt or something? Is there anything I can… do to help?"</p><p>He was sure that his face was a nice cherry red color. But… He put it out there. Never had Peter so plainly offered himself. He held his breath, hoping wildly that Tony would…</p><p>"Text? I didn't..." Tony trailed off, frowning to himself.</p><p>There was a moment of silence where Tony was just looking at him and then he squinted. Kept looking at Peter then at the cell phone on his table then at his hands. Silent microexpressions that hinted at what was going through his mind but not outright giving it away.</p><p>Peter fumbled with his own phone for proof, tapping the screen and showing the message.</p><p>Tony's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Traitor," Peter heard him mutter, out of the blue.</p><p>Tony then sighed and moved into a sitting position with a groan. Peter wished that he could say he didn't look but he did.</p><p>A quick little glance confirmed that Tony was still hard. Peter swallowed the sudden influx of spit in his mouth, feeling hot and bothered.</p><p>"Ah-hem," Tony coughed, hiding a smirk behind his hand. He did arch a brow, "I got some weird alien pollen going on, what's your excuse?"</p><p>Peter squeaked in alarm, knowing he was caught off guard. He tried to play it cool anyway and subtly moved the corner of his hoodie over the obvious bulge where he was getting hard.</p><p>"I've had a crush on you since... forever?" he admitted, unable to look Tony in the eye.</p><p>"You… You did or you… have…?" Tony asked.</p><p>Peter peaked at him, eyebrows raised. He thought his feelings were extremely obvious.</p><p>"Have."</p><p>He had the pleasure of Tony's mouth dropping into a little 'O'.</p><p>"Well… damn," the older man exhaled, laughing slightly.</p><p>They sat there for a moment longer, both a bit amused at the situation. It seemed so silly that Tony didn't know… Even so, Peter frowned at the lack of answers he was getting.</p><p>Hesitatingly, he reached over and squeezed the other man's knee.</p><p>"I really do wanna help you, Mr. Stark…" he said plainly, holding the older man's gaze, "and that thing… I wanna know what that thing was… You're obviously okay but..."</p><p>Peter continued to lock gazes with him, determined to show his mentor how serious he was.</p><p>Tony seemed to be internally conflicted, probably monologuing with himself as he tended to do. Peter, with his best puppy eyes, awaited his answer.</p><p>The older man muttered something under his breath before he finally seemed to give in.</p><p>"Only a few people know this," Tony started then seemed to backtrack when be said, "You know how I escaped the Ten Rings back in Afghanistan?"</p><p>He did. It had been all over the news and later on, when Iron man made its debut, the pieces had been put together on how Tony escaped. He'd never heard it from Tony's point of view though.</p><p>Peter nodded, leaning forward and so curious. "Yeah, it was the first Iron man prototype you created. It got you out."</p><p>Tony nodded, then a bit more solemnly, he confessed, "The thing that wasn't published was that I… kind of blew myself up. The armor was made of pieces of scrap metal, never before tested, all just theory and aspirations. Anything was better than staying there... So I got out. And I blew myself up in the process."</p><p>This was all new information for Peter. It was a hard fact to process… He couldn't imagine a world where instead of watching the news of Tony's return, it would've been a funeral. His blood chilled at the very thought of it.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat, no doubt sensing Peter's upset. "I ended up in the hospital, actually. In this little town that Rhodey took me to. They would've flown me to one of the bigger ones but I wasn't supposed to make it from the get-go. My chances of survival was… abysmal."</p><p>He lifted a hand, palm facing upwards. A dark plum of fluid spilled out, liquidy and swirling around itself. Even in this tiny form, it was fascinating and hypnotic to watch.</p><p>Peter's mind stumbled over itself trying to figure out what it was. Some sort of secret tech? He wouldn't put it past Tony to create something but even this was beyond the impressive display of nanotech his mentor created.</p><p>"It's a parasite," Tony explained calmly.</p><p>Peter inhaled sharply. "Para–"</p><p>Then the thing came <em>alive</em>. It swirled larger, seemingly gathering more of itself out of no where. It whirled together like an angry hornet's nest. Not only did it become larger <em>but</em> it grew eyes and a large cavernous mouth followed with tiny razor-sharp teeth.</p><p>"Parasite!?" it hissed, voice guttural and offended. Peter's mouth dropped open as the thing swirled to face Tony, flashing menacing teeth. "We are <em>not</em> a <em>parasite</em>."</p><p>"Yes, sweet pea, it's just the scientific term," Tony said, unphased, as he leaned down and kissed the top of what should be the creature's head. "Okay, fine. A symbiote."</p><p>The creature didn't seem placated but it did grow smaller, the mouth disappearing so only large white sinister eyes peered at them.</p><p>"We are venom," the creature rumbled and Tony smiled, affection shining through.</p><p>"This little guy is part of an alien race called the Klyntar," Tony told him. "And sweet pea found me after the blowing up. Saved me, actually… And we've been together since."</p><p>The creature didn't confirm or deny but somehow Peter could tell that it was pleased. He wasn't even sure how he made that deduction but the… body? seemed to have settled into a lazy spiral as it swirled around itself.</p><p>"This human… intends to mate," the symbiote purred, staring at him with that strange alien gaze. Peter's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"It's a fear boner!" he blurted out.</p><p>The symbiote swirled towards Tony, almost vibrating with curiosity.</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead and search for it," Tony told the creature with a chuckle. To Peter, nothing was happening but the creature seemed to be doing something as they waited.</p><p>"Ah," the symbiote murmured knowingly after a moment.</p><p>Tony lowered his hand but instead of the symbiote retreating into his body, it traveled up his arm and settled comfortably on his shoulder. Like this, it reminded Peter of a cat for some reason.</p><p>"The reason why I told you isn't because I need your help," Tony admitted while absently petting the inky void on his shoulder. "Well, not with sweet pea and not with the, ah, sex pollen."</p><p>"Tony will need help," the symbiote disagreed, displeased.</p><p>"I will not–" Tony refuted, attention switching to the creature.</p><p>The pieces clicked into place. What Peter witnessed when he first came in… the way Tony was trembling while that massive inky cloud of blackness surrounded him.</p><p>"Was Venom helping you?" Peter dared to ask.</p><p>Tony fell silent, debating whether or not to answer. That was answer enough to Peter. He sat there, mindblown as he digested the implications. Tony and this… creature?</p><p>"The symbiote and I have been in a state of symbiosis for… years now," Tony said softly, almost lovingly. "Sweat pea and I… We're like one entity. They can't be separated from me and I can't let them go."</p><p>The creature hummed in delight.</p><p>"We are one…" it agreed softly.</p><p>To Peter, it felt like the world was about to shatter in front of him. He didn't think he'd ever have a chance but of course, finding out would always make it hurt even more. But to find out that some alien creature– Wait.</p><p>"Then the… Text? Why did you send it when you're in this state?" Peter demanded. There was a thread of hope there but his face remained neutral.</p><p>Now it was Tony's turn to become flustered.</p><p>"We have dreams," the symbiote answered instead of Tony. "Dreams of… You. Of the spiderling."</p><p>"...Traitor," Tony muttered again."Sometimes, my other half likes to do things when I'm <em>not looking.</em>"</p><p>The last part was said with a pointed glare at the creature but Peter could tell there wasn't any heat in it.</p><p>"So the… alien para–" the symbiote perked up, ready to hiss when Peter remembered and amended his words, "Venom sent the text because you… you want me, sir? Is that right…?"</p><p>Tony was definitely flustered but he nodded firmly then clasped Peter's wrist. "But I can't have you. Not when we're like this. We're– We won't separate, Pete. It's why I've never allowed myself to… Not with anyone since Afghanistan."</p><p>Peter took a deep breath. He kept looking at Tony's hand on his wrist and thought about it. It took a tremendous amount of trust for Tony to tell him. Even if the symbiote was the one to push for this encounter… Peter didn't think that Tony was entirely unaware of what his other half wanted to do.</p><p>As he organized his thoughts, a swirl of black seemed to creep towards Tony's fingers. It… fascinated him. This was an alien creature? He found that once he accepted the revelation, it wasn't that hard to picture it. Well, then again, people like Thor and Mr. Loki existed so why not beings like the symbiote?</p><p>The symbiote's little tentacle passed Tony's knuckles and skittered to a fingertip. There, it hesitated before a thinner piece swept past and touched Peter's knuckle. It was so feather-light that Peter wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't watching. It was more like a caress, a soft touch that was just exploring.</p><p>Tony and this symbiote were one entity, they both confirmed. And they shared dreams. Did they share desire too?</p><p>Peter peered at them, heart pounding as he made a decision.</p><p>"I still want to help," Peter said softly, "and… I want more than that."</p><p>Tony seemed surprised by his answer but the symbiote swirled around his ear, hissing in amusement.</p><p>"Told you so," it teased.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony definitely needed help with the sex pollen. It started off mild enough but the symbiote explained it'd only get worse. Peter didn't want it to get worse so they got started.</p><p>It was awkward at first and as much as Peter had fantasies of getting fucked in the lab, Tony wanted a bed. His mentor said it because he was an old man but the symbiote seemed to think it was another reason.</p><p>Peter was more than happy to follow them to bed, even if he was a little apprehensive. But it was his first time, so that was easily explained. Add to the fact that he was technically having a threesome for his first time…</p><p>It was nerve-wracking and yet… When they fell into bed together, it became so easy. Tony's arms circled around him, pulling him close to a firm human body. That was normal. And Tony's lips were so soft… So soft and so hungry as he kissed Peter gently with ever growing fervor.</p><p>It was intense and perfect, their mouths slanting together, barely parting except when a moan refused to be contained. It was all perfectly normal as far as Peter could tell. He was so caught up in Tony, in the feel of his mouth, his beard scratching pleasantly against his skin… His roaming hands… It was a dream come true to Peter and he embraced it fully. But then, he started to notice other things.</p><p>Soft subtle things like Tony reacting to something other than himself. It didn't make him jealous though. In fact, it turned him on to see Tony's expression start to cloud over with pleasure.</p><p>The symbiote was making its move and directing its attention to Tony. It was expected but after a while, Peter became… curious.</p><p>So it wasn't by accident that when he encountered one of the symbiote's limbs, Peter didn't pull away. It was curled around Tony's hip and Peter explored cautiously.</p><p>It was long and solid but the girth of the limb would be thick in one part then taper off into a thinner point only to grow thicker if it joined another section. It moved sinuously and it… it reminded him of tentacles… Peter caressed it as it had done to him when they were talking. The creature seemed to understand and didn't shy away from him.</p><p>If anything, it seemed eager enough to touch him back, curling around his wrist and directly his hand to Tony's firm ass. A slight pressure had Peter squeezing and the symbiote purred, pleased. It then traveled up his wrist and then his arm, a warm sort of weight that excited Peter.</p><p>From there, the symbiote fully joined them and became an ever-present force. It was attached to Tony for sure, tentatively spilling outside of the older man's body and boldly, shameless, exploring both of their bodies.</p><p>Peter could tell it was very familiar with Tony's.   It was more careful with him. More tentative but so very curious.</p><p>He felt every tendril of inky blackness as it slid around them. He felt it brush against his chest, Tony gasping against his mouth as the symbiote teased his nipples.</p><p>"Mm…" Peter watched Tony's mouth drop open, pleasure contorting his features. A tentacle caressed his face, urging the older man to kiss Peter once again.</p><p>He moaned into it and shivered when he felt the tendril slide down his neck.</p><p>"Ah…" Peter ended up beneath the older man, starting up at him with hooded eyes and a bruised mouth.</p><p>"Beautiful…"</p><p>
  <em>"Beautiful…"</em>
</p><p>Host and symbiote had murmured the same word, sharing the same thoughts while Peter panted up at them.</p><p>Tony kissed him again and he arched into it, whimpering when something wrapped around his erection. It wasn't a human hand, but as Peter:s hips jerked into the touch, he found that he could care less. It felt warm and tight and perfect.</p><p>"Tony…" Peter whined. Was this how it felt for Tony when the symbiote touched him?</p><p>"It's okay…" the older man murmured against his mouth. "Anything you don't like, tell us…"</p><p>His hips bucked into the tight grip and his entire body spasmed as the symbiote rippled around his erection, squeezing gently and massaging his cock like a living fleshlight.</p><p>"It's good…" Peter hissed, "so good, sir… Mmm... Want you to touch me too, please…"</p><p>Tony groaned, captivated, breath exhaled in a soft sigh. "Oh, sweetheart, you're a treasure…"</p><p>Tony took his request and his hands roamed all over Peter's body, learning all the spots that made him shiver and squirm in their hold. And if he felt the symbiote mimicking Tony's touches, Peter didn't protest. He was far from protesting.</p><p>"How far do you wanna go," Tony murmured against his jaw. </p><p>He was sucking love bites onto Peter's skin, playing with his healing factor and doing it harder and harder until Peter cried out. It was a miracle that Peter could even process what he was saying.</p><p>"We can do it like this… Just running against each other… Making you feel good makes us feel good…"</p><p>Peter looked at him through the slits of his eyes. He licked his sore lips and pressed eagerly into the older man's touch. Tony's cock against his hip felt so hot and ready.</p><p>"Anything," Peter answered then amended, "everything…"</p><p>"Hmm…" Tony's response was a hum of consideration.</p><p>There was some hesitation in that one note though and it was something Peter wanted to eradicate. If Tony and the symbiote were one person, he wanted them and everything they could give him. He was so sure of this, of Tony. Of Tony and the symbiote. </p><p>"There's more," Tony admitted softly as though doing so would scare him away.</p><p>"I want more…" Peter almost begged.</p><p>Tony's eyes were so dark. He felt like he should be able to see the symbiote lurking there but he saw nothing. Feeling though… He could feel the symbiote now, feel the way it watched him through Tony's eyes.</p><p>Peter shivered and spoke to them both. "I want more… I want both of you. I want… Venom."</p><p>The answer seemed to be the right one. The hunger in Tony's eyes grew and he took in Peter's trembling body.</p><p>"Turn around…" It was said so softly that Peter would've missed it if not for his spider enhanced hearing.</p><p>He did so eagerly and when he felt Tony's hands on his waist, he almost melted into the bed. Instead, Tony kept his hips up in the position he wanted while Peter buried his face into the pillows.</p><p>Admittedly, Peter had never felt so exposed as he did right then. Tony and the symbiote could see <em>everything</em>, from his cock bobbing in the air between his trembling thighs to the tiny untouched hole between his cheeks.</p><p>"Mr. Stark…" he moaned when he felt Tony spread him open.</p><p>"We want a taste, Pete," Tony said, breath fanning over his sensitive hole. "Can we…? Wanna taste you on our tongue... Make you fall apart all around us..."</p><p>Oh, God…</p><p>"Yes, yes…" Peter babbled. "Do it, sir, do it–"</p><p>His words trailed off into incoherent squeaks and moans when they began. A wet, agile tongue licked him there and it was the most surreal experience Peter had ever had.</p><p>His breath came in shuttered gasps and his palms curled into fists. One pressed against his mouth as though it was possible to stop the dirty little moans he made from escaping.</p><p>The older man's tongue swirled around his hole, teasing and licking. <em> Slurping </em> <em> . </em> All these obscene sloppy noises assaulted his ears as Tony made quick work out of him, reducing him into a babbling, moaning mess.</p><p>And just when he forgot about the symbiote, it reminded him. While Tony started tongue fucking him, a wet tendril wound itself back around his cock and two smaller ones attached themselves to his nipples.</p><p>He whined when he felt them somehow suck on them, like small little mouths teasing every bit of pleasure they can get out of him.</p><p>Peter whimpered when Tony pulled away. The tentacles didn't stop though and he squirmed, hips swaying as the symbiote continued, sucking his nipples, pinching them, stroking his cock...</p><p>"Get ready, baby, this is gonna be… something," Tony warned. </p><p>Peter barely caught a glimpse of him over his shoulder but what he saw… Maybe any sane person would've been terrified but all Peter saw was Tony. It was a different kind of Tony that was melding with the symbiote but nevertheless, but he was still Tony.</p><p>He didn't know what Tony was talking about but he trusted him.</p><p>The next time he felt Tony's tongue, he did go boneless against the bed. Tony licked him gently, his tongue teasing the sensitive muscle. </p><p>"Give it to me…" Peter whispered. </p><p>A tendril caressed his cheek and he nuzzled against it. Tony had said pleasuring Peter gave them pleasure. Did that mean they shared pleasure just as they did thoughts and body…?</p><p>It was a curious thought, one that was blasted away when Tony pushed his tongue back inside. With some repetition, Peter thought he could get used to the feeling but for now, he tried to stifle a gasp and failed.</p><p>Then something changed and– Peter cried out as Tony's tongue grew and elongated, filling up the space in his body and brushing against this sensitive spot inside him. He felt it... Reaching so deep inside him where he didn't think it was possible...</p><p>"O-Oh…!" Peter stuttered out in a whine. "Oh, God…!"</p><p>Then he remembered how the symbiote's form was fluid-like and seemed to expand and shrink at its desire. He did a full-body shiver with the realization that Tony was doing that to him… Tongue fucking him along with the symbiote.</p><p>He was truly a mess now. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as that long, fleshy tongue played with his sweet spot.</p><p>He had asked for more and he was getting it…</p><p>"M-Mister… Starkk…!" He moaned, incoherent.</p><p>The symbiote continued to caress his face with gentle tendrils but Peter, teased beyond his limits, didn't want gentle. Just as Tony was licking and tonguing him, Peter, too, put his mouth to good use.</p><p>Pleasure… He wanted to make them feel good, both of them.</p><p>He kissed the tentacle closest to his face, curled his arm closer so that it was nudged closer. It jerked at the contact but then eagerly traced along his lips as though asking for permission.</p><p>Peter moaned and kissed it again. It slipped into his mouth and even though it wasn't a cock and it didn't have the girth of one, Peter still felt so dirty and lustful taking it in. He sucked it like it was a cock, moaning when he heard Tony cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Tony's assault continued and it nearly drove Peter crazy. His tongue was reaching in deep inside him… Then he felt something else nudging against his hole alongside Tony's tongue and it was being gentle by slowly working itself in but it was also thicker… He was being stretched even more and it eased itself in, fucking him gently.</p><p>He didn't know if it was more of the symbiote's tentacles or if it was Tony's fingers. He couldn't bear to look… The sight of Tony eating him out while he was being fingerfucked would make him come. And he wanted to last, at least until Tony fucked him.</p><p>"Mmm–" His words were muffled around the tentacle in his mouth but as soon as he tried, it withdrew. He was left gasping, mouth open in a drawn-out moan.</p><p>"Wait…" he groaned desperately, "m gonna come, M-Mr. Stark…"</p><p>"Come then, baby…" Tony encouraged him when he pulled away. "We'll lick you clean..."</p><p>Even without his tongue, the other insertion continued to pump in and out of him. It was joined by another and another... Slimmer than the first but he still felt it, the way all three moved and pumped in and out of him in varying motions.</p><p>Tentacles then…</p><p>Peter's head swayed side to side, words escaping him as his hips pushed back in needy little jerks.</p><p>"Fuck me…" Peter gasped out. "Please, Mr. Stark… Need it…"</p><p>Tony groaned behind him and Peter was almost certain he'd go back to rimming him but then he was hauled up to his knees by a very strong grip. He gasped, shock and pleasure shooting through him like a jolt of thunder.</p><p>The hand that gripped his waist was black with the symbiote's flesh and larger than a normal human's.</p><p>He felt Tony's cock press between his cheeks, rubbing against his wet hole. He shuddered and wondered if the pollen could transfer… Via spit or other fluids… If it could, he was certain he'd been dosed too. But the reality was, he was just this needy for the older man, this hungry to get fucked by Tony and his symbiote.</p><p>Tony shifted a bit and the large, heavy girth of  his cock pushed between Peter's soft inner thighs. Tony was more than human in this state, and his cock, like the rest of him, was being supplemented by the symbiote.</p><p>"I could fuck you like this… Or I could fuck you as just myself…" Tony murmured, soft and intimate in his ear. He gently led Peter's hand between his legs, let him feel just how much his cock was different when he was like this. It felt… massive and pressed between his thighs, it looked impossible.</p><p>And yet, Peter wanted it. He wanted everything Tony could give him. Even with his breathing shallow, his mind balanced on the dangerous edge of fear and excitement, he wanted it.</p><p>"Will it fit? It's so big..." Peter asked, breathless. His fingers curled around the fat tip, rubbing along the sensitive undersides.</p><p>Tony gave a breathy moan of pleasure before he said, "It'll fit, baby, we'll make it fit…"</p><p>Peter took in one last shuttered breath before nodding. "Do it…"</p><p>Tony was oh so gentle with him when he finally fucked him. Peter felt the strength restrained in his limbs as he did and knew Tony was being gentle on purpose. It was… Peter's first time, after all.</p><p>It was a lot to take in but as Tony promised, they made it work. The rimming had helped and, with a flushed faced, Peter could admit that the extra attention the symbiote gave him helped too. Properly prepared, Peter's body still struggled to take him in but they were determined to do it. Inch by inch… Tony carefully pushed into him, breath ragged as he took Peter's first time.</p><p>Peter gripped anything within reach which was Tony's arms as he took his first cock. White knuckled, he bore through the sensation of being penetrated and God, he felt so full… He whimpered when he felt the press of Tony's hips against his ass and his head lolled against the older man's chest.</p><p>"Taking us so well, sweetheart…" Tony praised into his ear, "every damn inch…. Fuck, baby… We can feel it... Feel you squeezing down on us, ah– You wanna get fucked so badly... So fucking perfect for us..."</p><p>He felt the warmth of that praise but all Peter could do was moan, helpless and speared open on their cock.</p><p>"Let go, baby," Tony murmured. Peter vaguely noted his voice was rougher and deeper. "We'll take care of you… Make you feel so good..."</p><p>Some part of him remembered that he was the one that was supposed to be helping Tony but the words escaped him. With his head against Tony's chest, Peter looked at him with glazed eyes. The face staring back at him was monstrous, gleaming black clinging to Tony's tanned flesh and those teeth... Venom's white pupilless eye on one side and Tony's familiar brown in the other.</p><p>Peter came with a strangled cry. The combination of the symbiote stroking him and Tony fucking him was too much. He had waited so long that he was surprised he didn't come earlier. </p><p>His release spurted into open air and all over the symbiote's tentacles that had been touching him. More dribbled down his pulsing cock, only to be collected and carried to Tony's lips. Tony kept his promise and licked away every drop.</p><p>Even soft, Peter wanted Tony to keep going. He knew he'd be hard in no time.</p><p>"Please…" Peter moaned, tipping his face up and hoping for a kiss.</p><p>They answered him, leaning down and giving him the kiss he didn't know he was craving. It was wet and savage, Venom's long alien tongue running over his human one. Even then, his lover was careful with his teeth. Peter never once felt the deadly sharp edge of those teeth, just the wet agile glide of their tongue as his eyes slipped closed.</p><p>He was fucked gently at first. Every push and pull felt like he was being turned inside out with Venom's alien cock dragging along his soft insides. He was probably ruined for any other, he couldn't imagine sex being anything but this…</p><p>His senses were dialed up to a hundred and every caress, every sloppy kiss, every nudge of Venom's cock against his sensitive prostate was just short of overwhelming. The only thing he could do was breathe through it and adapt.</p><p>It was a struggle but he was reminded at every turn that this wasn't just a fuck. The gentleness was almost lovemaking and when he finally got used to it… He craved more.</p><p>He craved the feeling of Venom/Tony's muscles flexing under his hands, craved the punishing thrusts that he knew his lover was capable of.</p><p>Peter worried that the next time he begged for more, he'd be denied. He was never so happy to be wrong.</p><p>Once they knew he was capable of taking them, they gave him the more he wanted. Manhandled and practically lifted into the air, each wrist and ankle held firmly by Venom's tentacles, they fucked Peter with careful abandon. He was Spiderman and more than capable of taking a beating but they were Venom and they weren't going to risk hurting him besides bruising up his lips with kisses, his skin with their teeth, and his insides with their cock.</p><p>It was more than enough. Tentacles were touching every part of his body, teasing his nipples, rubbing against his cheeks, fucking his mouth, massaging his cock… And smaller but still substantial tentacles pushing in and out of his body, sometimes syncing up with Tony's thrusts and other times moving in contrast to it.</p><p>He felt… So… full…</p><p>His second orgasm was dragged out of him and by the time the last pulses of cum spurted out of him, he was boneless in Venom/Tony's hold.</p><p>"Come…" he murmured against a tentacle teasing his mouth "Inside me, please…"</p><p>He felt Tony's body shudder, his chest working hard to draw breath as he chased after his orgasm. Peter's eyes slipped closed, focusing on the way his lover's thrusts went from smooth and precise to short and sloppy.</p><p>He let out a soft cry when he felt Tony come inside. A flood of heat warmed the insides of his worn body and it came in several loads as Tony groaned, helpless and vulnerable as he filled Peter up.</p><p>They were a mess after. Tony's bedsheets were ruined for sure.</p><p>Sweaty and exhausted, but feeling beyond sated, Peter murmured, "Okay, now?"</p><p>The older man pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.</p><p>"More than," he replied. He carried Peter into a spare bedroom but instead of leaving him there, Tony joined him under the covers. Now that Peter knew about the symbiote, he could feel its presence like a slight tickle in the back of his mind, his spider senses picking something up that wasn't quite human.</p><p>Tony's arm, entirely human, wrapped around his waist and dragged him back so they were pressed Peter's back to Tony's front.</p><p>"Round two in ten?" Peter teased with a soft hum.</p><p>He felt Tony chuckle against his ear, "That can be arranged."</p><p>The soft tickle of a tentacle along his neck was all he needed to know that the symbiote was in sync with those plans as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>